Travis Touchdown
Travis Touchdown is a main character and the anti-hero protagonist of the No More Heroes video game series. He is introduced as a 27-year-old (30-year-old in Desperate Struggle and 37-year-old in Travis Strikes Again) American assassin and stereotypical otaku – his motel room decorated with professional wrestling and anime collectibles – living in near poverty in the Motel "NO MORE HEROES" of Santa Destroy accompanied by his kitten Jeane (most likely named after his lost love). He appears to have interest in lucha libre, video games, Japanese pro wrestling icons, and anime; his favorite being a moe-driven anime series called Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly. Voiced by: Robin Atkin Downes Friends and enemies Best Friends: Bishop, Shinobu Jacobs, Henry Cooldown, Mr.Gold, Trunks, Victor, SpongeBob SquarePants, Cole Macgrath, Aeon, Shadow The Hedgehog, Applejack, Naruto Uzumaki Enemies: Cronus LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Travis is hired like Sullivan by Mr.Gold to help him out on his plan against The Children of BlackGarurumon which involves Time Travel which is something Aeon can did, despite the law. Aeon takes the crew successfully back to the 1930s where he, Gold and House head to the Wizard of Oz universe with Victor, Trunks and Travis heading to the Snow White Universe looking for the heart of a pig.Trunks, Victor and Travis all have been hunting but pigs are tricky to find until Travis manages to use fruit successfully to trap the pig that apparently was suicidal. Travis gives Gold the heart and they end up attacked by Cronus and a evil paint spirit, where Trunks, Gold, Travis and Victor distract the spirit with magic quills. Koopa lets himself get chased by Myers who he calls a pencil neck and tells him surrender or every waking moment for him will become a swirling torment of pain and misery, Kratos and his team catch Myers with the help from Victor, Travis, Trunks and Aeon. He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned. Travis and his group meet with Kratos, Qui-Gon, Wheatley and Colress and they help out in chasing the allies of Wesker and Loi and after that Travis joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. Category:Assassins Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:The Hunter Force Members Category:Pilots Category:Humans Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Mass Murderers Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters hailing from the No More Heroes Universe Category:Shape Shifters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Fourth in Command Category:Murderers Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robin Atkin Downes